


Repressed Feelings

by EnmaRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnmaRose/pseuds/EnmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been spending a lot of time with Erwin and some short, angry man wants to know why. If you like this Also check out my tumblr, love-heichou-forever. This will also be posted on my Fanfiction account: Enmadearist. Feel free to request stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repressed Feelings

More and more often Eren has gone to see Erwin. Normally I would not have an issue with this nut the brat hasn't gone out of his way to see me all week, in fact I suspect he has been avoiding me.

I continued to think to me self as I walked to the mess hall for my morning coffee and shitty food. I took a plate and got my food while scanning the room. Eren was sitting with Erwin and Mikasa and whispering among themselves. I finished getting my rations and decided to join them. I sat next to Erwin, across from Mikasa, Eren was across from Erwin, and I began to eat while pretending to be uninterested.

Eren was yapping about the next mission and how he hoped to see this thing called an Ocean. "i wanna take Armin, Mikasa, you, and captain Levi to see it. I'm sure it will be beautiful!"

"that's great thinking Eren, but you know I cant come on this mission." Erwin told him, "Plus Levi and Mikasa should begin to talk now that she knows that they are family." Eren nodded and let out a heavy sigh before leaving. I tossed the rest of my food in the trash, grabbed my coffee and left. I followed him to Erwin's office and grabbed him before he could enter.

"Eren, why are you attempting to enter a superiors office with out permission?"

"I was just going to wait for commander Erwin, I need to ask him a few things about the mission." he explained quickly. I let him go and went to my office. I could hear Eren enter Erwin's office and shut the door. I waited until I heard Erwin's foot steps go inside before I slipped out of my office and went to Erwin's door. The door was slightly ajar and I peered in. Erwin was sitting at his desk and Eren was in the chair across from him.

"Eren, you need to tell him." Erwin stated.

"i know..." Eren paused, "but how? It's not like he'll even be alright with it. He'll probably ignore me and tell the court to kill me."

"Eren, I've known Levi for long enough to see he cares about you and wont let anyone touch you."

"but he's related to Mikasa, doesn't that make it bad?"

"no, Mikasa was taken in by your family and she is not related to you in any other way. So just tell him how you feel and everything will be fine."

I had just about enough of this shit. I pushed open the door and cleared my throat. "Erwin, what is the meaning of this?"

"Levi, I was expecting you to give it a few more minutes." Erwin said and smirking.

"Eren, what's going on." I growled out gritting my teeth.

"w-well. I just w-wanted to talk to the capt-"

"Bullshit Eren, I heard everything so what the fuck do you need to tell me?" I snapped at him. Eren's face turned a dark red and he began to fidget more.

"Ahem" Erwin cleared his throat. "Eren has been consulting me about some feelings he's having."

"What?" I calmly asked. "Eren, what do you need to tell me"

"I'm not sure how to tell you..." Eren started, "Well I... umm I love you Levi." Eren put his face in his hands to hide his face.

"I love you too Eren, that means you cant die until after I do, got it?" he looked up at me with tears in his eyes and an expression of pure shock. I sighed and held out my arms and let him hug me.

'Yes captain." he hugged me for a moment before letting go and kissing my lips. I kissed back and put my hand in his.

"Hay brat, we need to get ready for training."

"Yes sir." He said and let me lead him out of Erwin's office hand in hand though instead of training we went to my room.


End file.
